The One Where Damian Wants to Protect Dick's Honor
by The One With Doll Eyes
Summary: Damian loves Dick Grayson, but shows it in a weird way. Dick finds it sweet, while everyone else involved finds it a little unsettling, except for Jason. He's pretty OK with it.


Damian Wayne knew Dick Grayson was oblivious to most, if not all, things. Everyone in the bat family knew. That's precisely why Damian hated Jason Todd. The older man loved to take advantage of Grayson. He touched, fondled, and groped. The worst part was that Grayson didn't even seem to notice. So, of course, Damian had to protect Grayson's dignity from Todd, but he needed help from his second most hated brother, Drake.

"Soooooo...You want me to help you…protect Dickie from...Jason?" Tim, his second most hated brother, asked, chewing on a strawberry granola gave a single nod.  
"Um, OK, but Jason loves-"

"To take advantage of Grayson." Damian interrupted. "It is our duty as Grayson's brothers to protect his honor." Tim scrunched his face up, confused. "Alright, but make sure you tell Bruce and Alfred, too. I'm sure they'll want to hear about this." Tim giggled. Really, Damian could be just as oblivious as Dickie.

"Alfred, make sure Todd doesn't get within twenty-five feet of Grayson."

The Butler raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the order. Across the room, Tim shrugged in a manner that said _I'll explain later_.

***  
"Father, does Grayson have Claustrophobia or Cleithrophobia?" Bruce blinked, taking his eyes off the screen of the batcomputer, lifting his chin from where it was resting on his right fist to look at his left where Damian had appeared, dressed in his Robin uniform. "No. Why?"

He must be put away for his own protection." Damian deadpanned, disappearing into the medical Bay, where stashed a few short term sedatives into his pockets. Bruce looked over to Alfred, who didn't seem all that surprised. He only made a sweeping gesture with his hands that translated into _I'll inform you as soon as possible, Master Bruce_.

***  
The Gotham villains were more than a little shocked when they received a notice from Robin that Red Hood should be taken down immediately, especially if spotted with Nightwing at his side. They became even more frightened when they realised each note was hand delivered and signed by the intimidating ten year old.

The only reason I tolerate any of you is because you are Nightwing's friends." Red Robin face palmed as Robin continued ranting about not even _touching_ Nightwing. "Who is that?" Asked Superboy through the mind link the Young Justice team had. Honestly, no one knew how the current Robin got into the mountain. "My little brother." replied Red Robin, regretfully. "Just FYI," Red advised. "Don't talk about Nightwing's butt. I hate hearing about it, but he _detests_ people talking about our brother's ass. He'll straight up cut you. I saw him do it once. Batman bought him ice cream for doing it." The team didn't know what was more horrifying: how Red spoke as if Robin attacking people for talking about Nightwing's butt was a normal occurrence, Robin being able to do such a thing - let alone be rewarded for it, or Batman buying ice cream.

OK.

Alright.

This.

Is.

The.

Last.

Straw.

Damian _hated_ Todd. It was one thing to jump Grayson while he was awake, but while he slept?

 _CRACK_

" _Ow!_ What the Hell, Damian!" Jason shouted, rubbing his now technicolor jaw, where Damian had punched him. In the chaos, Jason tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. Damian had taken his place on the bed, standing between Todd and Grayson, looking like an angry kitten. Dick groggily rolled over to peer at the commotion, squinting. "Dami? Di' ya jus' punch Jay in da' face?" The acrobat asked, half asleep. He paused. "Were ya hidin' in da' closet? Das' creepy."

"Go back to sleep, Grayson. I'm defending your honor."

"Wha'?"

Jason smirked despite his broken jaw, "You're a few years too late on that, _Dami_."The youngest in the room let out something akin to a war cry as he tackled Todd.

"So," Dick, checking his boyfriend's jaw, began the morning after Damian attacked Jason at three in the morning. "He was trying to protect me?"

"Apparently." Jason answer, though muffled by the swelling.

"That's kind of sweet."

Jason shrugged.

"How do you think he'll react when we tell him we're getting married?"

"I dunno. Hopefully not as bad as Bruce will." Jason stated, pressing an ice pack to his bruised cheek.

"What do you want, Todd?" Damian asked, not looking up from his tablet. He was proud to hear the slight slur in the older man's voice from the injury to his face.

"Your services."

"I'm listening, Todd."

"You love Dickie-"

"That's debatable. If anything, I hate him the least."

"- and I love Dickie. We have a common interest. We both want him safe."

Damian tilted his head, slightly. "Go on."

Jason licked his lips and took a breath.

"You make sure he doesn't get hit on by perverts and-"

"Other than you?" Damian remarked, perfectly serious.

"Yeah, other than me. Deal?" Jason extended his hand.

Powering down his tablet and looking up, finally meeting Jason's eyes, Damian thought for a moment. "Deal." He slowly took the offered hand after a brief pause. As Jason turned to leave, he heard Damian quietly ask, "Why did he choose you?"

Jason thought for a moment. "I'm just lucky, I guess." He responded, thoughtfully, with a rare, genuine grin on his face.


End file.
